warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetra
The Tetra Scout Speeder is a light vehicle used by the Tau Empire, and excels in its roles of reconnaissance and light infiltration. Crewed by two Pathfinders, it is lightly armed and not designed for direct engagements. As a support unit however, it is extremely effective, using its High Intensity Marker Light to guide Tau firepower. Construction The Tetra is a small and lightweight vehicle, as befits its role. It utilizes the same anti-gravity jet propulsion systems that other Tau vehicles, and has the engines integrated in the main body of the vehicle. It also uses the same, as yet unknown, nano-crystalline alloy that is used in other Tau vehicles, although the armour is not as thick. Two Pathfinders crew a Tetra, with the front piloting the vehicle while the Pathfinder behind him operates the Marker Light. First encountered by the Imperium during the Taros Campaign, the Tetra is designed for long range infiltration and reconaissance, often operating with little or no support and relying on speed and stealth for protection. Pathfinders most often use Tetras as a light and fast transport, using them to get in position far ahead of the main Hunter Cadre before dismounting and continuing to their targets on foot so as to remain undetected. Missions range from simple surveillance, ambush, spotting for artillery, and sabotage and can last for weeks in enemy territory. Once the mission is completed, the Pathfinders would then return to their Tetras and race back to the main force. However, the Tetras themselves can also be used to locate and identify enemy forces, and to aid them in this forward role, each Tetra is equipped with powerful surveillance and tracking equipment, as well as secure long-range communications to transmit data back to the main forces. During an armed battle with the main forces, a Tetra would acquire targets and spot for other Tau gunships and infantry, such as the Hammerhead. Armament A Tetra can be equipped with any of the following equipment: *Under-slung Twin-linked Pulse Rifles for basic self-defence. (Standard) *High Intensity Marker Light, which emits a far more powerful beam than normal Marker Lights. Drone-controlled gyros keep it steady as a Tetra moves, giving greater accuracy and also allowing multiple strikes to be performed on the one target. (Standard) *Marker Beacon, which consists of the advanced optical processors and long range communicators built into the Tetra. This feeds data back to the main force, and can also allow for the more accurate deployment of other Tau Empire units. (Standard) *Disruption Pods which display distorting holographic images in the visual and magnetic spectra to make the vehicle harder to target. (Standard) *Blacksun Filter which greatly extends the distance that can be seen in darkness. *Decoy Launchers which are mounted near the engines and are capable of firing clouds of reflective strips to protect the tank's thruster arrays. *Computer-aided Targeting Array which aids the gunners' aim in firing upon enemy targets. *Multi Tracker which are advanced stabilisers that allow the vehicle to fire while moving. *Sensor Spines which feed data to an advanced ground-following flight control system. This allows the vehicle to avoid hazardous terrain. *Target Lock which automatically identifies potential targets and plots fire plans accordingly. This grants the gunners more choice in targets to engage. Sources Imperial Armour Volume Three -- The Taros Campaign